


We need to talk about Ben

by StarWarsJunker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Rey Kenobi, Young Ben Solo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsJunker/pseuds/StarWarsJunker
Summary: Un psicópata, ¿Nace o se hace?Acompañenme en esta historia ambientada en un semi AU de Star Wars.Porque Ben Solo necesita un abrazo, porque Ben Solo necesita comprensión.Miremos hacia su ¿Feliz? niñez en la que los adultos a su alrededor lo llenaron de expectativas poco reales para un niño.Cuando lo empujaron a temerle al fantasma de Vader.





	1. Chapter 1

Su infancia fue normal. Al menos lo más normal que se pudo, teniendo en cuenta que él siempre había tenido una conexión importante con La Fuerza.

Sin embargo, si debía ser honesto, él no sentía nada. Dichosa conexión no le provocaba ningún tipo de sentimiento, de emoción. 

Su infancia habrá sido normal, lo más normal posible teniendo.en cuenta el peligroso contexto político en que intervenían directamente sus padres, pero él nunca fue normal.

Su conexión con la Fuerza no era vista por él como algo más que una simple herramienta, no le permitía sentir empatía por los demás. Cierto es que le facilitaba saber qué estaban sintiendo, pero él no entendía de emociones.

Así creció el pequeño Ben Solo, rodeado por lo que parecía ser una nube que le impedía saber de emociones, que le impedía saber qué era el dolor para los demás. 

Su madre decía que de bebé él no paraba de llorar, como si algo le perturbara todo el tiempo y no lo dejara en paz. Apenas lograba calmarse en los brazos de la General Leia Organa. Con el tiempo ni las canciones de su madre funcionaban.

La mujer se desesperaba notablemente, y usaba la sensibilidad que poseía en la Fuerza para calmarlo, pero cuando buscaba sus sentimientos no encontraba nada.   
Como si de un vacío se tratase.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando comenzó a crecer.  
A pesar de que su padre no creía que hubiera nada de malo con él, pues el niño parecía exclusivamente hacer los berrinches de llanto con su madre y nunca con Han presente, sí se asustó cuando a sus tres años, por no querer obedecer en quedarse quieto, hizo flotar un jarrón con la mente y este acabó por estrellarse contra el piso.   
Leia y Han se quedaron paralizados. Ambos sabían lo que era, pero asustó más a Han que a Leia. 

El ex contrabandista no deseaba lidiar con Jedis ni brujos en su descendencia.   
Aún así seguía amando a su hijo.   
Y su hijo continuaba sin comportarse delante de Leia. Más de una vez rompió papeles importantes correspondientes al trabajo de Senadora de su madre. Por lo que Leia había optado por cerrar todo lo que podía con llave. 

Era tan extraño.., Ben nunca se sentía contento, a menos no cuando las cosas estaban tranquilas, sólo sentía una leve oleada de diversión y felicidad cuando la veía desesperada, molesta por alguna de sus travesuras. 

Fue entonces cuando Ben comenzó a ocultarse de su madre.  
No en el sentido físico, sino que él bien sabía que su madre podía notar su sentir, y usando su instinto lo ocultó.

Así mismo, ese fue el momento en quela indiferencia de su padre comenzó a hacer mella en él.   
Y comenzó a sentir, algo nuevo y demasiado abrumador, dolor. 

A veces albergaba tanto dolor dentro suyo que no podía concentrarse y por poco explotaba, el dolor guiando a otra emoción diferente. La ira.

Era muy fácil esta última. Generalmente aparecía sin ser llamada.   
Y generalmente era muy fácil de detectar por su madre.

El niño peli negro no lograba ocultar su ira, ni controlarla. Mientras rompía algun papel importante que su madre hubiera olvidado guardar, mientras reducía objetos de porcelana a simples trozos irregulares, podía sentir que esta emoción se calmaba y menguaba lo suficiente para permitirle pensar con claridad, y limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado. 

Cada que esa emoción lo llenaba todo, inundaba cada poro de su ser como si saliera lava de su piel, lograba sentir algo más. No supo cómo describirlo las primeras veces, las palabras eran tan nuevas para él como ver el color en el mundo por primera vez.   
Durante sus sesiones largas de lectura, las que consideraba la mejor parte de su día, halló las palabras nuevas que estaba buscando. 

Tomando un papel de su anotador, amarillento por el paso del tiempo pues lo tenía desde los 5 años,explayo en el papel con tinta roja aquello que le estuvo molestando desde el primer instante que sintió ira, desde sus primeros ataques de "berrinches" incontrolables. 

_**"Vidrio, fracmentos de vidrio incrustados en mi pecho, cada vez más profundos, dejando hoyos tan dolorosos que a veces siento que un reguero de sangre empezará a salir incontrolable, manchando mi camisa de carmín. Algo que debería estar completo, entero y sin fracturas, pero que en algún momento de mi vida que no logro identificar se rompió. Me toma unos minutos recuperarme de la sensación, pues esta parece alimentada por cerebro, que felizmente hace leña del árbol caído, recordandome todo lo que me duele..."** _

La última palabra tenía un patrón irregular, desprolijo a diferencia del resto del párrafo.   
Ben ni siquiera había notado que estaba llorando, sintiendo la sal cuando esta llegó a sus labios. Tenía el rostro empapado.   
Sobre la hoja amarillenta la tinta roja dejó una gran mancha pues su pluma había explotado. 

El joven sintió alivió, como si sus pulmones se hubiesen llenado de aire por primera vez. No duró mucho.   
Apenas diez minutos después allí estaba el conocido aturdimiento, la nada. Como la estática en la radio del Halcón Milenario, el estúpido vehículo de su padre, o de la conexión privada de su madre, donde le gustaba fingir que un pequeño puñado de imbéciles podía arreglar todos los problemas de la galaxia, hacerlo un sitio equitativo para todas las criaturas.

_**Tan ingenua.** _

No había podido quitarse la sensación de la cabeza. No sentía ahora como si tuviera algo roto en el pecho, no sentía nada a decir verdad, pero el haber identificado esa particular emoción, dolor, había abierto su curiosidad. Empezó a observar a todos a su alrededor entonces, tratando de identificar cada pequeño cambio en ellos. Sus formas de hablar, sus tonos de voz, su lenguaje corporal. 

El ir con su madre al Senado en efecto ayudaba. La pobre Leia había confundido aquello con su interés en la política cuando en realidad eran clases de lectura humana. Pero no existía necesidad de romper su burbuja de ilusión.

Cada vez que lo miraba mientras sus compañeros senadores daban sus discursos argumentames, Ben hacía contacto visual con ella.

Usando la Fuerza era capaz de presionar en su mente lo suficiente para ver n la cabeza dee su madre la imagen de él, mayor, vestido de forma elegante, dando un discurso para defender alguna medida justa en protección de los más desposeídos.

Al principio le pareció divertidísimo. Debió aguantar la risa, la primera que jamás se sintió inclinado a ofrecer. No era correcto ni educado reír en medio del precinto.

Él jamás habría decidido es destino para su vida, ni por asomo de la casualidad.

Con el tiempo, al ver el brillo de emoción en los ojos de su madre sintió algo distinto, como si alguien hubiera revuelto sus tripas y lo hiciera sentir náuseas.

Debió apretar los puños debajo de las largas mangas de su camisa, aguantando las ganas de vomitar. La palides de su rostro evidente, su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

Al llegar a casa apenas podía mirar a su madre a los ojos sin sentir aquello de nuevo.

Tomó el mejor camino que pudo, encerrarse en su habitación. Esa era la vida de Ben Solo a sus apenas trece años, actuando como un adolescente de 18 diría su padre, con una sonrisa a medio formar en el rostro, igual a cada vez que bromeaba con cualquier asunto.


	2. Tío Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una visita poco usual.

 

-Luke. Me alegra que hayas podido hacer tiempo para pasar a visitarnos.- Leia dijo abrazando a su mellizo con tal fuerza como sino lo hubiese visto en años. Lo cierto era que mantenían comunicación a distancia, y podían verse uno al otro, pero no era lo mismo que verse en persona. 

-Me alegra estar aquí. -le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana, una algo falsa quizás, las bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos denotando su falta de sueño, algunas arrugas más en su frente, que no estaban la última vez que vio a Leia. Dejarse guiar por los caprichos de la Fuerza le quitaba a uno energía, a cambio de paz. La mayoría de las veces.-Te cambiaste el peinado.-era medio pregunta y medio afirmación, su sonrisa ahora más firme, divertida.

-Seguí la sugerencia de Amylin. Aunque el cabello más corto me hace más anciana.-siguió la broma su hermana, sintiendo una calidez en su pecho que sólo estaba allí con la presencia de Luke. Realmente lo había extrañado. 

-¿Y dónde está Han? -preguntó el rubio, mientras pasaban de la entrada a la sala de estar, donde su melliza había dejado dos tazas preparadas junto con una tetera de porcelana que aparentaba ser bastante antigua. Dicha tetera humeaba, su contenido caliente aún. Al instante de mencionarlo pudo notar cómo la mandíbula de su hermana se tensaba, conteniendo las palabras que no sería muy educado decir en voz alta. 

-No me hables de él. Siempre viajando, metiéndose en problemas que no necesita, que no necesitamos.-respondió Leia, recién cuando estuvieron sentados y el líquido caliente servido en sus respectivas tazas. Sin duda se sentía incómoda por el tema. Luke abrió su boca para continuar la conversación en ese sentido pero su hermana, anticipando lo que diría, le dirigió una mirada que daba algo de miedo, indicándole que mejor dejara el asunto en paz. 

Después de todo no era por aquello que le había insistido tanto en venir a su hermano. Otro tema era de vital importancia, y dado que Luke estaba próximo a visitar el Borde Exterior, aquel territorio donde la República apenas tenía control de algunos sitios caóticos, mejor era no perder el tiempo con nimiedades como su matrimonio. 

-Entonces, ¿Cómo ha estado con la familia?-preguntó no desviándose del todo del tema, sus ojos azules fijos en los de su melliza. Leia no necesitaba más sutiles cuestionarios para saber que se refería al pequeño Ben. Corrección, adolescente Ben. Ya debía dejar de pensar en él como un niño. Luke revolvía el contenido de su taza con una cuchara lentamente. 

-Complicado. -contestó luego de beber un sorbo de té de hiervas. Había tomado esa costumbre luego de cada sesión parlamentaria en el Senado. Sabía a qué se refería su hermano. Apretó sus labios contra la taza para reprimir un suspiro cansado.

Hubiera sido más fácil que preguntara: **¿Ha sentido el llamado del Lado Oscuro? ¿Ya ha expresado actitudes sanguinarias? ¿Sus ojos se han tornado de un color extraño últimamente?**

-Sabes que no puedo preguntarte eso de manera directa. -mencionó Luke como al pasar, las comisuras de sus labios elevadas en una suave sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos claros.- Si lo hiciera probablemente me echarías a patadas de tu casa. Y con justa razón.-terminó antes de dejar su taza casi vacía en la mesa de madera, prolijamente acomodada junto a su tetera cuyo diseño hacía juego. 

La mirada de Leia largamente perdida en la alfombra de la sala, como si quisiera memorizar el patrón de esta. Su mente perdida en el pasado, en todas actitudes de su hijo, intentando detectar el más mínimo indicio de que Ben se parecía al monstruo que fue Vader.   
El agarre sobre su taza tan firme que sus dedos estaban blancos. Aún años después de descubrir la verdad sobre su padre biológico todo el asunto le afectaba demasiado. No lograba conciliar al monstruo enmascarado, con el aura más oscura que había visto jamás, con el hombre amoroso y pasional que su hermano Luke insistía con tanta vehemencia que había sido Anakin Skywalker.   
Ella no lo creía. Y quizás ese fuera el problema. 

-No hagas eso.-le regañó su hermana.-Sabes que odio que te metas en mi cabeza.-terminó la bebida de un trago, dejando la taza en la mesa con poca ceremonia, haciendo un ruido que interrumpió la quietud del ambiente por completo. Seguro Ben escucharía aquello y bajaría de su cuarto a ver qué se había roto, como era su costumbre cada que oía un ruido muy fuerte. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, esos últimos días había estado bastante aislado en su habitación. 

Luke levantó las manos en señal de rendición más que de disculpa, con esa pequeña sonrisa formada aún en sus labios. Era inevitable saber lo que pensaba y sentía al estar junto a ella, gracias a su lazo en la Fuerza. Juntó sus manos, atento a escuchar lo que fuera que Leia necesitara decirle con respecto a su sobrino. 

-Se ha aislado antes, pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez me mantiene afuera, no sólo de su habitación. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de cuándo lo analizo, cuándo le presto más atención, intentando descubrir algún indicio, una perturbación en la Fuerza a su alrededor.-" _que me recuerde a Darth Vader."_ pensó, no atreviéndose a decirlo en voz alta. -A veces no parece un niño de trece años.  

La preocupación de Leia había llenado el ambiente, haciéndolo más pesado. Luke asintió, pensativo. Lo cierto es que las veces que estuvo en la presencia de su sobrino no había sentido nada en él, al comienzo incluso pensó que no era sensible a la Fuerza, hasta el incidente del jarrón roto. Entonces le prestó más atención, con gran esfuerzo detectando su marca en la Fuerza. Casi imperceptible, pero allí estaba, desde luego. Un poder similar al de Vader, no pudo evitar notar. Alto para no tener ambos padres sensibles a la Fuerza.  
Lo cierto es que le preocupó, pero no al comienzo, pues creyó desde el fondo de su corazón que la dulzura de una madre como Leia aplacaría todo llamado del Lado Oscuro. No había contado con el "rechazo" de Han. El ex (actual) contrabandista amaba a su hijo, pero le costaba aceptar esa parte de Ben. Eso podría hacer estragos en el autoestima de un niño, que generalmente buscan la aprobación constante de sus padres. 

-Creo que siempre ha sabido ocultarse de los demás.-comentó el rubio, refiriéndose a cómo a veces no lograba sentirlo.- Sus habilidades son más grandes de lo que pensamos. 

-¡Eso es lo que me asusta! -interrumpió Leia.- No sé tú, pero yo desconozco cómo lidiar con ello, cómo lidiar con alguien más poderoso que yo. ¿Qué sucede si no tengo respuestas para darle? ¿Qué sucedería si su curiosidad es tan grande y yo le doy tan pocas respuestas que él decide experimentar por su cuenta? ¿Qué tal si decide ver la extensión de su poder sin importarle la seguridad de la gente a su alrededor? 

-"¿Qué tal si es como Vader?"-terminó por ella Luke. Los ojos marrones de ella se abrieron con horror, el pensamiento demasiado doloroso como para soportar oírlo en voz alta. Él suspiró. - Leia, no hay nadie como Vader. No estoy diciendo que no hay posibilidad que Ben sienta la atracción del Lado Oscuro en un futuro, como cualquier persona sensible a la Fuerza, pero eso no quiere decir que le haga caso. -apretó sus labios, mirando al suelo, buscando las palabras adecuadas. La miró de nuevo a los ojos, pudo notar que había lágrimas sin caer en los de ella.- Lo que digo es que la maldad no se hereda. No hay un componente sanguíneo que determine a alguien para ser malvado. Y si ese fuera el caso, en nuestra familia hubo más gente buena que mala. Nuestros abuelos maternos y paternos, nuestra madre Padmé Amidala. Incluso el mismo Vader se redimió a sí mismo al final, renunciando a su camino de oscuridad por salvarme. 

-¡Ja!- Leia hubiera reído sino estuviera distraída por un pensamiento tan terrorífico.- Se redimió luego de asesinar cientos de personas, pudieron haber sido miles. -su voz se quebró en la última palabra, y debió morder su labio inferior para no romper a llorar. Luke le envió suaves oleadas de calma a través del lazo compartido. El verla así le partía el corazón. Le recordaba a años atrás, cuando le dijo que era su hermana y Vader su padre, que iría a entregarse al Imperio por la mínima esperanza de recuperar a su padre. 

-Sé que no crees en la redención de Anakin. Pero debes aceptarlo, Leia, debes aceptar que él fue tu padre. El intentar negar la verdad sólo te traerá dolor, sólo añadirá peso a la carga que ya llevamos por ser sus hijos.-se levantó de su sitio para arrodillarse junto a su hermana, tomando sus manos entre las propias.- Me dijo que ha intentado comunicarse contigo, pero no se lo permites. -sonrió con una evidente tristeza.- Quizás si hablaras con él, si él te dijera cómo era antes de ser el monstruo que te atormenta...

-N-no... no puedo aún. Lo siento. No puedo...-interrumpió ella, encontrando las manos de su hermano tan reconfortantes que incluso consideraba la posibilidad de hacerle caso, de hablar con Anakin en un futuro. Después de todo era su  _padre._  Había apoyando su frente en la de Luke, aquel gesto tan insignificante era un mundo para ella, era aquello que no le habían podido quitar ni alejando a su hermano de ella por tanto tiempo. - ** _Aún No..._**

* * *

Ben, por curiosidad, había decidido terminar su aislamiento cuando sintió la conocida y luminosa presencia de su tío en la puerta de la casa. Extraño. No recordaba que su madre mencionara la próxima visita. Y aquello podía significar sólo una cosa:  **ÉL** era el motivo de la visita de su tío Luke.   
Hizo una mueca antes el pensamiento. ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudarlo su tío, si apenas lo conocía, si siempre estaba ocupado viajando, buscando otros sensibles a la Fuerza para entrenarlos?   
Al principio creyó que estaba creando su propio y poderoso ejército, y en su mente había alabado tal acción. Hasta que su madre le explicó que en realidad los estaba entrenando en los antiguos caminos de los Jedi, que eran pacíficos la mayoría del tiempo, y no tenían relación con un ejército. Le había sonreído con tal ternura maternal que se sintió más niño de lo que era. Cosa que aún no decidía si le disgustaba o no. Incluso una mueca de una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro. 

Observó la interacción de los hermanos desde una distancia segura, indetectable lo más que pudo. Ese día se sentía en una neblina, más aislado de los demás seres que de costumbre. Escuchó su conversación con lujo de detalles, y descubrió la relación que tenían el dichoso Darth Vader con su abuelo materno. Comprendió al instante el porqué su madre nunca hablaba de él, y daba respuestas evasivas cada que él sacaba el tema del antiguo Imperio caído hacía ya quince años. A pesar de la cantidad de años seguía siendo un tema bastante frecuente, por eso no comprendía la evasión de su madre al respecto. No tenía sentido viniendo de alguien que amaba y vivía la política como respirar.

Frunció el ceño, la interacción fraternal se había tornado demasiado íntima para su gusto. Frente con frente, no sabía que los hermanos tuvieran permitido un gesto que él, en su inocencia, consideraba bastante íntimo, cercano, más correspondiente a una pareja. Sin embargo se sacudió aquella sensación, no tenía forma de saber los límites en el contacto físico y cercanía con un hermano o hermana él no tenía ninguno, además no era nada que pudiera considerarse fuera de lugar viéndolo desde la perspectiva adulta.   

Se incorporó del suelo de golpe al notar que su tio Luke se estaba moviendo, dirigiéndose sin duda a verlo. Subió las escaleras corriendo lo más silenciosamente que pudo, y se acomodó en su cama, agarrando uno de sus libros para disimular. Sabía que no engañaría al Jedi pues estaba seguro que lo había visto subir por las escaleras o al menos ingresar a su habitación. 

Un segundo después un suave golpeteo en su puerta. 

-Está abierto..-respondió simplemente, esperando que fuera suficiente para que el hombre pasara. Al instante pudo notar su sonrisa falsa, intentando ser cordial. Ben desearía que las personas fueran sinceras la mayoría del tiempo y dejaran de fingir, que no pudieran mentir con tanta facilidad, aquello haría la galaxia tan divertida...

-¡Ben! ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos..-su ánimo de verlo al menos era sincero, pudo notarlo en la forma que sus ojos azules se iluminaba, y su sonrisa se volvía real. Quizás la visita no fuera tan insoportable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please :3 (?


End file.
